Hero's Path
by Dsman
Summary: When Villains team up the world needs some hero's so dark hero's are recruited. These hero's are twisted, a demon, a witch, a ghost, a renegade robot, and a alien hacker what could go wrong.


**Disclaimer I do Not own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Teen Titans, My Life as a teenage Robot, Power Puff Girls.**

* * *

A green light erupted from the darkness moving in a circle motion. A clanging sound was heard as metal hit stone. A pale green woman was illuminated by a computer screen. Shego was hacking into what was meant to be a very secure military computer. Shego spun around to find 3 other people sneaking into the room.

"Well this is awkward!" said a pale floating man with fangs.

"Who the bloody hell are you freaks!" demanded a man with a black and orange mask.

"I want the Slavor tech, hand it over or die" said the guy with a squid face.

"I'm here for the Armageddon bomb blue prints" said black and orange mask.

"I've come for the locations of top ranking military leaders" said the floating man.

"Um are you all saying that the four of us came to rob the same location for different reasons?" asked Shego.

"Well then lets stop wasting each others time and fine what we came for" said squid face.

"Well to tell the truth I'm the only one in the right room" said Shego.

"Well this place don't have any maps so of course we got lost" said orange black mask.

"We should hurry before some hero's show up" said the floating man.

"To late" said an overconfident voice.

The four villeins turned around to find Hero Squad. Hero Squad was a group of hero's sanctioned by the U.N. to commit heroic deeds all over the planet. They were led by Magna who had power over magnetism. Zooop king of speed and computer expert. Mighty Man, super strength, force field, and laser vision. Splinter, erupting into fire, shrinking and language expert and Last but not lest Doug, flight, invincibility and shape shifting.

"Crap the Hero Squad" said Squid face.

"Zooop who are these future orange lovers?" asked Magna.

"The green female is Sherry Go aka Shego, once a hero on Team Go now the number one hench of Drakken, current enemy is Yori Hotga, Felix Gomer, and Wade Load, former hero's were Kim Possible deceased and Ron Stoppable MIA" said Zooop.

"You call yourself Shego?" snickered the floating man.

"The floating guy is Vlad Plamuis AKA Vlad Masters, a half ghost human entity, one of the 6 ghost lords of the world known as Ghost Zone what his relation to the evil ghost lord Danny Phantom is unknown, current enemy's Inviso Betty, Valire the ghost slayer and Fenton works" said Zooop.

"Real creative name" said Squid face.

"The squid man is an alien overlord, conquer of 10 worlds, his name is Vilgax, water makes him a virtual god, his main enemy are the alien police control squad known as the Plumbers, mainly Max Tennyson and Rook another alien " said Zooop.

"Only 10?" asked orange black mask.

"The Cyclopes is Slade, he's a servant of Trigon a demon lord bent on the destruction of all life, current enemies are the Teen Titans which consist of Robin, Raven who is Trigons daughter, Blackfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg" said Zooop.

"Ok people I want then taken down with little to no property damage" said Magna.

**Zap!.**

Magna's head fell off removed via lase. Zoops body turned to dust. Mighty Man exploded. Spinter bled to death and Doug's heart was crushed. Standing over their broken bodies was a blue man who's eyes were sticking smoking who also did not look happy.

"Shego I got impatient, you took to long" said the blue man.

"Sorry Drakken I got distracted by my new friends" said Shego.

"My other henchmen have already taken the base, inform them of what you need and they shell retrieve it" said Drakken.

"Vilgax, Vlad, and Slade shared a look. Drakken watched them not yet willing to trust these strangers. Though the idea that passed between them gave him pause.

"How about we team up?" asked Slade

* * *

**Authors note.**

_So I realize I said Doug was invincible then killed him but that will be explained in chapter 2. Sorry  
_


End file.
